Assembled by Love (a McRoll in the REAL World story)
by sammy1026
Summary: The building of the activity wall begins.


_Mari & Ilna: What can I say? I'm enjoying this adventure every bit as much as I was on day one. Maybe more._

 _REAL Worlders-thanks for all the enthusiastic support. You guys are the best._

* * *

 **Assembled by Love (1/1)**

"Make sure you install those in the right places." Steve smirked as he watched Danny line up a button beside the picture of a lion in the activity wall. "I don't want Angie to grow up thinking lions moo."

"Don't you worry about me," Danny scoffed. "You just concentrate on getting the letters in the right order. Sing the alphabet song if you need to."

Install day for Angie's new play space had finally arrived. On one side of the room Joseph was carefully building the floor to ceiling shelves that would house Angie's growing library of books while on the other Danny and Steve were working on the activity wall with the help of Jacob and Dylan.

Kaitlyn and Casey were huddled at the dining room table finishing up a secret project while Catherine and Jenna put Angie down for a nap. Elizabeth and Grandma Ang were on a shopping trip that they swore had nothing to do with buying anything else new for Angie but both Steve and Catherine had their doubts and Joseph wasn't talking.

"I can double check the letters for you, Uncle Steve," Jacob offered. "I helped Ms. Lane get a letters and numbers bulletin board ready for first grade class next year and she said it was perfect. She's not gonna be our teacher anymore." He frowned. "I'm gonna miss her."

"Thanks, buddy." Steve smiled. "I'm sure she's gonna miss you too."

"Mom said maybe I can visit her in the fall and see how she likes her new class." Suddenly his eyes widened. "Are you and Aunt Catherine going to her class again next year or are you coming to my new class?"

Steve tousled his hair. "We'll definitely come to your new class. If your teacher wants us, that is."

"I'm sure she will," Jacob replied confidently. "I'll make sure to tell her how awesome you are just in case though."

Dylan looked up from the project on the card table in front of him. "Your teacher next year might be a man," he said matter of factly.

Jacob tilted his head. "I never thought of that."

"I had Mr. Sax in fourth grade," Dylan said. "His real last name is super long and confusing so he told us to call him Mr. Sax."

"Was he nice?" Jacob asked.

"I guess so." Dylan shrugged. "We did a lot of cool projects."

"Speaking of projects," Joseph stood back to inspect the shelf brackets he'd spent most of the morning installing, "How's yours for the wall coming."

"I think it's done," Dylan reported proudly. "All Angie has to do it slide these two levers," he demonstrated by pushing them into place, "and the light will come on." He smiled broadly when the bright orange bulb came to life.

Steve leaned over to examine the circuit board more closely. "You did a great job on this. Teaching Angie about basic circuits early was a good idea."

"Uncle Joseph helped me check it to make sure it was completely safe." Dylan placed a clear silicone cover over the project's base. "See, the only parts she can touch are the levers but she can still see the rest of the circuit so when she gets old enough I can explain how it works."

"She's gonna love that," Steve smiled.

"I helped Kaitlyn with her surprise for the wall too," Dylan said. "She had the idea but she wasn't sure how to build it so I worked with her on the design. I think it turned out pretty cool."

"Wait til you see it." Jacob bounced excitedly. "It's awesome."

As if on cue Kaitlyn and Casey entered the room with Catherine and Jenna close behind.

Catherine smiled at the controlled chaos in front of her. "How's it going?"

Steve grinned. "Pretty good actually. At this rate, we'll be done by the end of the weekend."

Kaitlyn stepped forward and held out a clear silicone box slightly bigger than a shoe box. "My surprise is ready. Dylan helped me figure out to make it work and Casey helped me test it. I hope Angie likes it."

"Why don't you show us what it does, honey," Jenna said encouragingly before telling the others in the room, "It's been so top secret even I don't know what it is."

"I'll hold the box," Casey offered. "You show them how it works."

"Ok." Kaitlyn bit her lip nervously as she held the small, bright red button attached to the box by a wire. "Ready?" When everyone in the room said they were she continued. "When Angie presses this red button … " Suddenly an explosion of glitter filled the box to the delighted 'oohs' of the others in the room. "But wait," Kaitlyn said excitedly. After a few seconds the glitter began to disappear. "Dylan showed me how to put in a little motor to suck all the glitter back up so you can shoot it off over and over."

"That's awesome," Catherine said sincerely. "I'm sure Angie is gonna love that." She held her hand out towards Kaitlyn. "Can I try?" Kaitlyn beamed as she turned over the button which Catherine immediately squeezed to produce another burst of glitter. "I think I'm gonna have fun with it too. Great job."

Kaitlyn turned to her big sister. "Show them yours, Casey. It's so cool."

"It's in the dining room. I'll go grab it," Casey replied. A few seconds later she was back carrying a texture board she'd made with items related to track and field. There was the sole of a running shoe, a square of grass, a shiny gold medal, a piece of a fuzzy headband, a stopwatch. All surrounded by a carefully crafted rubber running track with meticulously drawn lane lines.

Steve crossed the room to get a closer look. "That's amazing, Casey." He ran his fingers over the items. "You did a great job with this."

The lock they'd received from Oscar and Martha had given Steve and Catherine the idea to have everyone who wanted to contribute something to the wall.

Grace had spent every day the previous week after school carefully putting together a display she called 'Family Ties' with various handmade Play-Doh figures representing mommys and daddys and grandmas and cousins and every extended family member she could think of. Danny chose a brightly colored New Jersey flag and a flag of Italy as his contribution. Nonna sent an assortment of wooden spoons and cookie cutters. Kono and Adam commissioned a tiny surfboard adorned with Angie's name while Chin and Leilani had a series of pictures from one of their reef dives printed and framed. Grandma Ang gave assorted Cubs memorabilia and a reminder it was important to start sports fandom as early as possible. Joseph and Elizabeth made a display of all the cities where they'd lived over the years. Mary, Aaron and Joan sent 3-D butterflies, some whose wings moved when touched. Jacob was excited to share a minion themed xylophone while Cody and Jess opted for an exploration of shapes and colors made from assorted pieces of wood. Jenna made an abacus with several rows of brightly colored beads because that was something all of her children had enjoyed. Carrie and John found a board that showed various musical instruments complete with the sound of each when the instrument was touched.

After a bit of negotiation Catherine had convinced Steve and her father that it was a better idea to put their planned water feature outside. She finally prevailed by convincing them it could be bigger and more elaborate if it lived on the deck as opposed to in the house.

Steve caught Catherine's eye across the room and he knew that they were thinking the exact same thing. How amazing it was going to be to watch their daughter learn, to see her world open up, using pieces assembled with love by her wide circle of family and friends.

 **THE END**

* * *

 _Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll_

 _Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com_

 _You can join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with: Add me, please! in the subject line. Or just drop us a line to say hi! We love hearing from our readers_ _ **.**_


End file.
